Kearis
Kearis left home in his youth and spent a lot of time in the forest and outer-reaches of civilization, searching for himself, a higher meaning, and purpose other than the drudgery that mundane life in a stock elven village had to offer. He needed something deeper, a calling, and eventually he found it. After a few years on his own, he grew bored endlessly manipulating rodents and small game and realized that he missed civilization more than he thought, or at least the more nefarious pleasures of being around other people. People try to hide secrets. Some of those secrets needs to come to light. Some of them don’t, but Kearis is happy to decide that for himself. He left the wilderness to reinstitute himself into society, and spent all his energy refining his talents in making people/things/creatures bend to his will. There was one will he could never bend, maybe that’s what made them good traveling partners. Stats & Specs Background - Hermit You lived in seclusion — either in a sheltered community such as a monastery, or entirely alone — for a formative part of your life. In your time apart from the clamor of society, you found quiet, solitude, and perhaps some of the answers you were looking for. Feature: Discovery - The quiet seclusion of your extended hermitage gave you access to a unique and powerful discovery. The exact nature of this revelation depends on the nature of your seclusion. It might be a great truth about the cosmos, the deities, the powerful beings of the outer planes, or the forces of nature. It could be a site that no one else has ever seen. You might have uncovered a fact that has long been forgotten, or unearthed some relic of the past that could rewrite history. It might be information that would be damaging to the people who or consigned you to exile, and hence the reason for your return to society. Personality Traits * "I am utterly serene, even in the face of disaster." Ideals * "Logic. Emotions must not cloud our sense of what is right and true, or our logical thinking. (Lawful)" Bonds * "I’m still seeking the enlightenment I pursued in my seclusion, and it still eludes me." Flaws * "I let my need to win arguments overshadow friendships and harmony." Proficiencies * Armor - Light Armor * Weapons - Longbow, Longsword, Shortsword, Simple Weapons * Tools - Herbalism Kit * Languages - Common, Elvish, Goblin, Undercommon * Skills - Deception, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Persuasion, Religion Lifting & Carrying * Max Carrying Capacity - 120 lb. (15x STR score) * Push, Drag, or Lift - 240 lb. (30x STR score) * While pushing or dragging weight in excess of your carrying capacity, your speed drops to 5 feet. * Encumbered - 80 lb. (10x STR score) ** If you carry weight in excess of 10 times your Strength score, up to your maximum carrying capacity, you are instead heavily encumbered. ** Your speed drops by 20 feet ** You have disadvantage on ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws that use Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. Racial Traits & Quirks * Awakened Mind - You can telepathically speak to any creature you can see within 30 ft. of you if it understands at least one language. * Eyes of the Rune Keeper - You can read all writing. * Fey Ancestry - You have advantage on saves against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. * Trance - You don't need to sleep, but meditate semi consciously for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep.